I Am Powerpuff
'I Am Powerpuff '''is a crossover episode created by Craig McCracken and David Feiss, featuring the Powerpuff Girls characters and the I Am Weasel characters. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls, thanks to another one of HIM's tricks, wind up in the town where I Am Weasel takes place in and meet Weasel and Baboon. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are actually able to return to Townsville with Weasel's help, even asking the two animals to hang out with them for a while, but when HIM finds out about this, he is "helped" by the Red Guy in destroying them. Characters Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * HIM I Am Weasel/Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * The Red Guy * Cow (cameo) * Chicken (cameo) Cast * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Charendoff as Bubbles * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Tom Kane as HIM * Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel * Charles Adler as I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy, Cow, Chicken Quotes '''Bubbles: '''Who are you, you slender, brown-furred squirrel? '''Weasel: '''I am not a squirrel! I am Weasel! Or you can call me... up a sign that says "I.M. Weasel" '''Bubbles: '''Oh, sorry. I thought you were a squirrel. Say, who's that monkey beside you? '''Baboon: '''I are not just a monkey, I are Baboon! '''Blossom: 'Bubbles Sheesh, his improper grammar creeps me out. 'Weasel: '''Baboon might me always trying to upstage me and stealing my popularity, but we remain best friends anyway. '''Blossom: '''We are the Powerpuff Girls. We are superheroes that come from Townsville, USA. I'm Blossom. These are my sisters to Bubbles Bubbles, to Buttercup and Buttercup. But judging by your names, you might refer to me as "I.B. Blossom". '''Bubbles: '''And me as "I.B. Bubbles". '''Buttercup: '''And me as "I.B. Buttercup". Seriously, when did we give ourselves new nicknames? '''Weasel: '''Okay? What was that superhero part of yours? Let me know by searching you. out a laptop and searches "Who are the Powerpuff Girls?". The results are spoken out from the laptop: "The Powerpuff Girls are three superhero kindergarteners which were accidentally created during an attempt to make the perfect little girl with sugar, spice, everything nice, and a mysterious substance called Chemical X. The resulting incident did not make one little girl but three with superpowers like flight, laser vision, super speed, super strength and more." I should've known that. '''Blossom: '''Can you help us get to Townsville? That is where we live. '''Bubbles: '''And can you hang out with us, pleeeeaaaaasssseee? '''Weasel: '''Well, as I'm supposing, okay! out his smartphone and boots up the GPS, searching "Townsville" ---- '''HIM: 'that the girls are coming back to Townsville with the help of Weasel and Baboon What!?!? Those Powerpuff Girls are returning!?!? And they are accompanied by that squirrel and gorilla!?!? Curse those Powerpuff Girls! and sees Red Guy laughing '''Red Guy: '''Uh-huh-huh-uh-uh-huh-uh! in with his butt I am doing the buttwalk. Is that a crime? '''HIM: '''Who are you, Red Skinnicus-Butticus Maximus? '''Red Guy: '''I am the Red Guy! of silence; crickets chirp '''HIM: '''Seriously, that's your name? Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls suggest to Weasel and Baboon that they call them with "I.B." at the beginning of their names, an allusion to Weasel and Baboon's names, and "I.B." is also used for the Red Guy's nickname. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers